


Hold On To Me

by JulianGreystoke



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, Drack feels, Drack in trouble, Drama, F/F, Father Figure, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Grandfather, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death, Nonsense, Old Man, Ryder trauma, Support, love Drack, much - Freeform, mush, scared Ryder, serious injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianGreystoke/pseuds/JulianGreystoke
Summary: Asahi Ryder and her team are on Elaaden fighting bandits when Drack goes down. Is he wounded, or something more serious? Ryder can't handle losing another father figure, but can they get him help in time?I just have so many Drack feelings, you guys...This takes place after his loyalty mission.





	Hold On To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I'm playing ME:A again, and while this game is... flawed to say the least, I am in love with Drack. The only character I give a crap about actually. If I was Ryder I would live in fear of this exact scenario.
> 
> Now let me bleed all my Drack feels onto the page!

Hold On To Me

Another day, another firefight. A firefight in the blazing sun with shifting sand underfoot. Ryder kept back from the thick of it, sighting in her scope, waiting for any of the scavengers to stick their heads up over the debris they were using as cover. She also kept half an eye on her team. PeeBee was easy to track. With her biotics flaring left and right, accompanied by floating bodies, she was a dynamo. Drack could be harder to locate at times, but if she kept an ear open for horrified screams she had a pretty good idea of where her giant friend was.

Ryder was keeping a closer track of her team than usual. The heat on Elaaden was getting to them all. PeeBee was withdrawn and grouchy. Drack made more small pain sounds and usual as they rattled around the planet in the Nomad. They are all accustomed to Drack's 'old man grumblings' as he titled them, but today he seemed to ache more than usual. Ryder herself spent the day fantasizing about her shower as sand got into every crevice and glued itself to her skin with her sweat.

A fresh stream of sweat dripped into Ryder's eye and she was forced to unscope and swipe it away. She scoped up again just in time to catch sight of Drack. He wasn't dismembering unlucky attackers, but stood bizarrely still, as if confused. Then he dropped to the sand like a stone.

“Shit!” Ryder snarled under her breath, giving him a moment to reappear from behind the rock that obscured him from view. “Shit!” she said louder and punched her comm. “Babe, Drack went down.”

“What?” PeeBee's voice was tight with effort, no doubt lifting several unfortunates into the air to toss them off the nearest cliff.

“Drack went down!”

“Shot?”

“I don't know.” she had to assume he'd been hit, and to make him collapse it would have to be a serious wound. She'd seen armored cars that could take less punishment than her krogan friend, even at his age. Ryder snapped her sniper rifle into place on her back and whipped out her assault rifle. Her tech flared to life, fire and lighting at her fingertips. She tossed out a battle drone for good measure and waded into the thick of the scavengers, shouting to PeeBee too loud on her comm. “I'm going in, but I'll need help!”

“I've got your six, lover!” PeeBee crowed back, maybe enjoy the battle a little too much. This was why she got along with Drack so well.

Ryder pressed in, less carefully than she should. It was more frightening than she let herself admit that her large friend didn't reappear. She had seen him shrug off bullets like annoying flies. He must have been hit somewhere particularly soft. She rounded the rock and saw him, laying in the grit on his side. “Drack!”

“I'm fine, Ryder.” His voice was pain-tight and he tired to rise, but hit the gravelly dirt again almost immediately. He tried to wave her off, but she ignored it.

“Hang on, buddy, we got you!” Ryder skidded to her knees beside his hulking form, hoping that she wasn't lying. Moving her much larger friend in the middle of a firefight wasn't going to be easy. She looked up, memorizing the route to the Nomad. If they could get him there she could drive them all clear. “PEEBEE!” she shouted before she realized her comm was still on.

“Chill, babe!” PeeBee replied and seconds later she too hit her knees beside the fallen krogan.

“Get him to the Nomad!” Ryder said, pointing. A bullet zinged off her shield and she spun, peppering the offending bandit with bullets of her own. She wasn't sure if she'd got him, but he'd keep his head down for a bit.

Both woman were short and slim, but they still doggedly pulled one of Drack's arms each over their shoulders and, with much determined grunting, hauled him to his feet. Drack was able to half walk, though Ryder noted his was favoring his side. She didn't see any blood, but knew that sometimes it would collect and pool in your armor, so she pressed on. She heard her drone go down and her shield tanked several more hits before they reached their destination.

PeeBee used her biotics to fairly toss Drak into a seat and she clamored in beside him, Ryder leaping into the driver position. As soon as the doors snapped shut she gunned it. They left nothing behind but injured bandits and tire tread marks.

“How's he doing?” Ryder called over her shoulder, taking a moment to yank her helmet from her and drop it in the passenger seat.

“I'm not finding a bullet wound!” PeeBee responded.

“What?”

“You won't.” Came Drack's breathy reply.

“Biotics?” Ryder asked, wondering if a powerful biotic had managed to snap a few of Drack's ribs. She hadn't seen any of the enemy using biotics, but it was possible.

“I... I don't think so,” PeeBee spluttered, clearly flustered. Not that this was an uncommon state for the asari. It still set Ryder on high alert.

“Pull over,” Drack's voice was thick. Ryder's heart stuttered and she headed for the nearest mountain outcropping and shade. She slammed the Nomad into place in the cliff shadow and hit the door control. Drack tumbled unceremoniously from the vehicle and Ryder heard him retching onto the sand.

“Oh god, Asahi!” PeeBee gasped.

Ryder twisted from her seat, her harness catching on her armor. She swore as she shook herself free to land beside Drack on the ground. He was on all fours, vomiting blood. Both women were beside him in seconds, supportive hands on his arms, his back. “Drack, god, what's going on? What can I do?” Ryder asked desperately.

He spat wine-red blood onto the dirt and dragged in a ragged breath, meeting Ryder's dark eyes with his yellow. “I wasn't hit,” he managed between labored breaths. “I think one of my organs is-”

“Fuck,” PeeBee snarled. Ryder tended to agree.

“Shit, Drack, Okay...” Ryder's mind whirred. What could they do? Organ failure in the middle of a desert. It certainly wasn't ideal. Then again when was anything in her life ideal? “PeeBee, get on the comm. Get through to Kallo and tell him we need an emergency pickup.”

PeeBe scrambled to her feet, darting for the driver's seat of the vehicle. She looked at the narrow canyon around them, “will he be able to-?”

“I don't know, just get him!” Ryder demanded, her hands still on Drack's back.

Drack settled to a half sitting position and Ryder managed to support him, though she thought she had lifted lighter steel girders. “Easy big guy,” she said, letting him lean his impressive weight against her as she knelt, knees digging into the sand. “We've got you, alright?”

He tilted his head to look at her earnestly. His breathing was still labored and it looked like each breath hurt. He licked bloodied lips and gave her a wan smile. “I don't know, kid. This... this might be it.”

“No. This is not it. You are not dying in the middle of nowhere on some sandy ass hunk of rock. You are going to die in your bed with your granddaughter and all your great grandchildren around you Hear me, old man?”

He tried to laugh, but only managed a wheeze. “It's not... so bad. Sure it's a little sandy and hot, but the kids are calling it New Tuchanka and that's...” he broke off in a wet, painful sounding cough. Ryder did her best to support him even as his spiky armor jammed mercilessly into her leg.

“How about this?” Ryder said when he had stopped coughing. “You die in battle. All glorious and heroic. You charge in and take out that giant sand worm everyone was talking about back at the settlement. Now that's a way to go. But not like this. Not because some stupid organ-”

Drack groaned, closing his eyes. Ryder grabbed his hand and squeezed. She tilted her head back, “PeeBee?!”

“Took me a sec,” the asari responded, “but I got through. It took come convincing because he thought I was being dramatic, but I told Kallo it was literal life or death down here and he said he'd try.”

“Did you hear that, Drack? Kallo's coming. They're bringing the ship around. Lexi will fix you right up. Drack?!” His hand went slack in hers and she snatched it up again. “Drack, c'mon, don't do this!” He was still breathing in labored gasps, each sounding wetter than the last. Fluid in his lungs, she guessed. His hand tightened around hers again and his head lolled back against her shoulder, eyes open and unseeing for a moment before they fixed on her face. “That's it! Stay with us, Drack. Hold on to me!” she urged.

PeeBee knelt on Drack's other side, taking up his free hand, her large eyes wide and desperate. “Don't you give up, old man!”

“Hold on to me, Drack!” Ryder coached between gritted teeth, locking her eyes with his. He stared at her as though she were the only thing he could see. The sky, the cliffs, the sand, all gone. She could feel him fading. He shuddered bodily in her arms.

A gust of hot wind made Ryder tip her chin up. The Tempest was there, hovering above them, looking for a spot to land. “Come on Kallo,” she breathed, still fiercely squeezing Drack's hand, though she barely felt any pressure from his.

The salarian might not have been the best pilot in the galaxy, but he was determined. He had to try twice to get his landing spot, but he managed it. The moment the landing gear hit sand the ramp lowered and half the crew charged out, Lexi in the lead with a stretcher. She took one look at Drack and went pale.

With Lexi, Cora and PeeBee working together they eased Drack onto the stretcher with their biotics. Ryder moved with him, still gripping his hand like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Once on the stretcher she walked beside him. His eyes rolled as he struggled for air. She grasped his hand in both of hers and he finally tilted his head to meet her eyes again. His lids fluttered and she knew he was passing out. She leaned it, pressing her forehead to his head-plate. “C'mon Drack. Hold on to me.”

~~~~~

Hours passed. Slow, painful, terrible hours in which Ryder could do nothing but sit with the others. They didn't even take off. Kallo waited with the rest of the crew outside the medbay like a determined sentinel, even though Ryder knew the salarian wasn't a fan of Drack, or krogan in general.

PeeBee alternated pacing, and sitting with her legs draped over Ryder's lap. Eventually she curled up beside Ryder and fell asleep tucked against her. Ryder knew this meant that PeeBee was officially drained. She never voluntarily sat so still. Everyone else talked in low, steady voices. Reassurances of what a tough old bird Drack was. How this little setback couldn't stop him. Ryder said nothing. She opened and closed her hand on her lap, remembering his grip. Wondering if it would be the last time she would feel it. In her mind's eye she saw her father's face, unbidden, as he forced his helmet onto her head. Had he taken her hand in his last moments? She couldn't remember.

Finally an exhausted looking Lexi appeared. Everyone got to their feet, eyes wide with worry. Lexi raised both hands as though braced for an onslaught. “He's alright.”

The crew let out a collective sigh of relief.

“He's stable now. One of his synthetic organs failed, but I managed correct it. He'll need a replacement at some point, but he's out of the woods.”

“Someone call Kesh,” Ryder instructed, her voice hoarse. Kallo nodded curtly and marched away. Ryder turned back to Lexi. “Can I see him?”

“You can. One at a time.” The doctor shot the crew a warning glare. “And if you tire him I'll kick you out.”

Ryder extricated herself from PeeBee, who was awake and had her arms around her lover's shoulders.

The pathfinder edged uneasily into the medbay. Drack was on the far end, looking too big for the biobed. His armor was stripped away, his prosthetic limbs removed, yet he was still a giant in the small space. Ryder crossed to him cautiously. His eyes were closed as though in sleep. If it wasn't for the monitors above him displaying clear life-signs she might have panicked.

His eyes opened and he turned his head towards her. A thin smile etched itself across his craggy features and he reached for her, though she hadn't been expecting it. It was one thing to hold his hand while he was dying, but she hadn't been certain he's appreciate it now. Seemingly he did. She stepped in and took his hand in a light grip. He squeezed and her heart rattled with relief. “Hey,” she said, trying to keep her voice even. “How you doing, big guy?”

“Better than I expected.” His voice was weaker than she'd ever heard it, but he no longer struggled for every breath. “Funny thing, it was one of my synthetic organs that went bad. I'm told I was down to one lung back there. That's the last time I buy black market organs.”

“Only the best for you from now on,” Ryder agreed heartily.

“Sorry I failed on you like that.”

“Oh, Drack, no,” Ryder leaned against the bed and rested her elbows on the mattress. “That wasn't your fault.”

He waved his other arm, which was a stump that cut off just above the elbow, in a dismissive gesture. “I was having weird pain all day. Not the normal aches. I should have said something. I figured I could power through.”

“Well next time, please say something. This was not good for my nerves,” Ryder said, grinning weakly. She was trying to keep herself from trembling. It hadn't been until she was sitting with him in her arms on some barren planet that she'd realized how desperately she didn't want to lose him. Images of her father flashed in her memory and she wished SAM could block them out. “If there is a next time. I fully understand if you're ready to retire now.”

“Retire?” He snorted. “Retire and do what? Putter around a garden in a stupid hat? I thought I was retired back when I was living on Eos killing kett. Then you showed up and things got fun again.”

“This is fun?” Ryder gestured meaningfully at the medbay.

“Well, not this specific part.” He grimaced.

“Do you need Lexi?” Ryder asked, already turning to call the doctor over.

“Calm down, human. I hurt all the time, remember?”

She turned back, giving him a wan smile. “I'm not thrilled about that either.” She paused standing silently for a moment, just letting him breath and settle. He didn't take his hand back. “I was being serious though, Drack. If you wanted to quit, you'd still have a place here on my ship. For... for forever if you wanted.” She hesitated, heaving a heavy breath. “I know you've lived a long time. Frankly, an absurdly long time, and by comparison I'm like a dog to you or something-”

“Try more like a mouse, like the one you keep in your quarters,” he snarked. When he saw her intense expression he settled his own features. “I'm sorry, what were you saying?”

Ryder cleared her throat, suddenly awkward. She shifted from foot to foot and forged on, determined. She hadn't be able to find the nerve to say these things to her father and he'd... “I just... I wanted to tell you that you're important to... to me. You're one of my best friends and I don't want to lose you. Alright?” She looked down, blinking hard, thoroughly embarrassed. She wasn't used to this kind of emotional display. It drove PeeBee up the wall sometimes, trying to get her to open up.

Drack lay quiet for a moment, watching her with a steady, even gaze. “You're right,” he said, so low it was almost a rumble Ryder felt more than she heard. “I have lived a long time, and I've had lots of friends. I was proud to know every one of them, and you're no exception.”

She smiled thinly, knowing that, of course, this was the best she could hope for from him.

To her surprise he went on, hand squeezing hers gently. “But all the times I've been close to death, and there have been hundreds of times, believe me. I've never had a friend...” He stopped, perhaps uncertain how to express his thought. Finally he seemed to settle for quoting her. “Hold on to me. I won't forget that, Asahi Ryder.”


End file.
